


𝙄𝙉𝙏𝙀𝙍𝙎𝙏𝙀𝙇𝙇𝘼𝙍 ⇾ newt

by softsuki_3



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ he makes me feel whole ❜───────────────in which, a new greenie appears in the glade and turns the second in command's life around.- pre - the maze runner
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

❛ who the fuck gave stellar a knife? ❜

❛ just let me stab gally one time, i promise i won't do it again ❜ 

Newt had never known what summer felt like until he met Stellar. He'd never known what it was like to feel so warm and joyous on the inside that the light was practically bursting out of you. He didn't know what it was like to feel that extra special kind of love that Stellar gave people.

It was the kind of love that made you feel as though you were the only person in the world and you were on top of it. People basked in the love that Stellar had to offer, but Newt basked in it a different way than others. He didn't realize that the love he received from Stellar was a different kind of love.

The type of love that was eternal. He didn't know that Stellar thought of Newt the same way that Newt thought of Stellar. In truth, the two entrapped boys were each other's only escape from the cruel world they had been thrown into and that was okay for the both of them.


	2. cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure this site out so if anyone has any helpful tips feel free to let me know!

**Benjamin Wadsworth** as **Stellar**

**Thomas Brodie Sangster** as **Newt**

****

**Louis Partridge** as **Nico**

****

**Marcel Ruiz** as **Archie**

****

**the rest of tmr cast as themselves!**

****


	3. Chapter 3

Stellar stirred, waking up in an unknown location. Through a groggy haze he glanced around the massive steel box. he slowly sat up, his vision drifting this way and that.

He was in some sort of confined space, not to mention it was pitch black. Slowly, shapes and boundaries began to emerge as a dim light filled the room. It was the size of a large freight elevator, though Stellar still had no idea where he was.

His heartrate picked up a notch as he realized that the room was rising, steadily going faster. He stuck himself in the corner of the room - mind racing with the same questions. Where was he? How did he get here? What was this place? He looked up to find the box heading straight towards the ceiling. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came.

The box came to a halt - a red light filling the small container area before it turned green. The sound of some type of buzzer could be heard then silence before it went pitch black. Stellar tried to focus on his breathing, grip tightening around the iron box. The only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing. What now?

A few minutes passed, then light began to flood the small area. He raised a hand to shield the unexpected source of light - squinting his eyes. A shadow blocked out the light allowing Stellar to drop his hand. Standing there looking down at him as if they've never seen a human before was a group of teenage boys.

Laughs and chuckles could be heard but that did nothing to ease the fear Stellar felt in the pit of his stomach. Who were these people? What did they want? He watched as they opened the top of the box - a male with brown hair jumped into the box holding out a hand. Stellar glanced down at it before looking back at the strange boy. When it didn't seem like he was a threat, Stellar took his hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Pull him out," the male called up to the others.

Hands took ahold of his arms and tugged him out of the box, setting him on the grass. The murmurs and laughs continued to go around the group as they all glanced over him. Stellar's gaze shot to each boys face; the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach continuing to grow. He crawled backwards, trying to put some distance between him and the other boys.

What were these people going to do to him? His heartrate only continued to pick up from there. He began to breath rapidly; feeling breathless and lightheaded. His vision darkening around the edges. What was going on? A tingling sensation spread throughout his fingers? Why was it so hard to breathe? His vision began to swim.

"Hey guys give him some bloody space. Back up," a voice commanded.

He managed to catch a look of concern on the face of a boy with blond hair before slipping into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon waking, a pounding headache greets Stellar soon followed by a groan as the male opens his eyes. He blinked, trying to make out his surroundings in the dim lit area he was in. Where was he? All he could remember was being helped out of a box only to find himself surrounded by a bunch of teenage boys that he didn't know. After that his memory went blank. He sat up, pausing for a minute until the room stopped spinning.

Trying to remember anything before the box only caused his headache to intensify. It was as if a brick wall was preventing him from tapping into his memories. Why couldn't he remember anything? Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, Stellar found himself in what appeared to be a tent.

"Looks like someone finally decided to rejoin the living."

Stellar started, snapping his head in the direction of the tent's entrance where a dark skinned male entered, soon followed by a boy with blond hair. Was he the one that told everyone to give him some space earlier today?

"Where am I? Who are you people? Why am I he-"

The dark skinned male held up a hand, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. "Your questions will be answered in a few minutes. For now, let's take a look at you and make sure you're not some crazy nutjob. Newt."

The boy - Newt - maneuvered around the other,crossing the small space between Stellar and the entrance of the tent. Stellar noticed how Newt moved cautiously, as if he were afraid to scare him more than he already was. He knelt on one knee and reached under the bed, pulling out a first aid kit. Stellar watched his every move; silently observing the other.

"How ya feeling mate?"

"Okay I guess. I just have a small headache," Stellar answered. "Who are you?"

Newt raised his gaze until his eyes locked with Stellar's. "The name's Newt and that shank over there is Alby."

"Oh," Stellar quietly uttered, finding himself lost within Newt's brown eyes.

Stellar caught himself and lowered his gaze, fidgeting with his hands that he had placed in his lap. He could feel Newt's gaze still lingering on him causing a warmth to spread to his cheeks. Behind the pair, Alby cleared his throat - successfully capturing Newt's attention. The blond haired boy slid the first aid kit back under the bed and stood up - dusting the dust off his clothes. 

"Now that introductions are out of the way why don't I show you around? That's all for now Newt."

Newt nodded, sending a last glance Stellar's way before slipping out of the tent, leaving Stellar and Alby alone.

"How's the headache?"

"Doesn't hurt as much as it did before."

"Good to hear. Do you remember anything? Name, where you came from? Anything?"

Stellar furrowed his eyebrows, skipping through his memory only to come up empty handed. "No, I can't remember. Why can't I remember? What's going on?"

"Just calm down okay? I'll answer your questions based on everything I know but for now let me give you the tour while we still have daylight."

Stellar nodded and stood up on shaky legs. He took a step forward, testing his balance. Once it was clear that he wouldn't end up falling flat on his face, he followed Alby out of the tent. Sunlight hit him directly in the eye, causing Stellar to wince.

He raised his hand, shielding the piercing light from making contact with his eyes. He followed Alby across the blanket of grass that stretched out in all directions, taking everything in. Stellar dropped his hand to his side, mouth gaping open at the sight before him.

They were surrounded by four concrete walls; the only exit staring them dead in the face. One of the walls was open but Stellar wasn't able to get a clear look on what lay beyond that opening.

"We call this place The Glade which is your new home from now on."


End file.
